ccroc_dfifandomcom-20200214-history
Cheffy
Cheffy is Cyan Crocomire's first ever 3D model, created using Paint 3D in an attempt to mimic the art style of Rapsittie Street Kids Believe in Santa. While rather lop-sided in some places, Cheffy looks slightly better than the models used in that movie. Currently, he is also a master of the dark arts. Tragic Backstory Cheffy, like the majority of Cyan's creations, was given a life to spend in the Digital Realm. However, because Cheffy was created as a joke, and poorly designed on purpose, he was shunned and disregarded by his creator and those around him. This envy spiraled out of control, however, when he appeared on one of Cyan's livestreams and the viewers mistook him for Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, despite the fact that Baldi was created after Cheffy was. Cheffy desired revenge against everyone who had ever wronged him, so he began studying dark magic and manipulation tactics. Currently, Cheffy has almost infinite dark power and is a master manipulator, to a point that Cyan himself is one of the many who do not know of his true intentions. Personality As mentioned previously, Cheffy is manipulative, cunning, sly, and evil through and through. Despite his hatred towards most of those who accompany him in the Digital Realm, he does sometimes team up with them if it would help him survive in a certain situation or heighten his plans for world domination. Powers and Abilities While I could go on forever about the myriad of dark spells Cheffy can cast, I'd rather talk about the powers he doesn't possess. While he can create dark phantoms and copies of others, he has no summoning powers like that of real-world Cyan Crocomire. He can also teleport, but cannot run anywhere near the speed of Starch Billy, especially not Super Salmon or Max Qui Billy. Cheffy's durability also seems to be weak, but he circumvents this issue by coating himself in dark energy and creating large barriers. Finally, Cheffy has not revealed the power to access the real world if he can, and thank Mata Nui for that. Aside from these few flaws in his magic, if you can think of something, Cheffy can probably cast it with his magical prowess. Most commonly, he summons natural disasters like tornadoes, earthquakes, and wildfires, or he just shoots the old reliable energy blast or beam. Battles While Cheffy may seem like an extremely overpowered character that nothing can beat, the only two times he's ever fought other characters, he's lost. The first time, he tried to trick Cayn Rocomi to join his cause, as they were created under similar circumstances, being poorly-drawn MS Paint jokes. However, Cayn refused because he and Cyan are buddies, so Cheffy tried to kill him. At this time, Cheffy was only an apprentice in dark arts and Cayn's outstanding physical power beat him. This only caused Cheffy to train more vigorously and eventually master his magic. The second time, Cheffy tried to dominate the world after being forgotten about by Starch Billy and ignored by Christophe, so he used an extra-dimensional machine to boost his magic to new heights and kill Christophe and Billy. It was Billy who fought against Cheffy, and Cheffy would have won if it weren't for an adverse affect of the machine. It gave Cheffy a more powerful Essence, and Super Salmon Starch Billy was slowly absorbing it. This sapped power from Cheffy and bestowed it to Billy in the form of Qui. Max Qui, to be specific, and Max Qui Starch Billy could move at the speed of light, easily outpacing Cheffy and sending him retreating back into the shadows. Relations Characters who know Cheffy's true intentions: Cayn Rocomi (Cheffy revealed his plans to Cayn in hopes he would join) The Spooky Ghost (ditto above) Starch Billy (Cheffy used his dark magic to try and kill Billy) Evermire (Evermire recruited Cheffy after seeing his magical capabilities) Christophe (witnessed Billy and Cheffy's battle) Ottawa (ditto above) Characters who are unaware of Cheffy's true intentions: Cyan Crocomire (thinks nothing of Cheffy) Billy (cares very little about the Digital Realm) Other real-world people (ditto above) Evil Master Cylinder Arms (dead, but never mentioned Cheffy when studying the Digital Realm, it is theorized that Cheffy battled Billy after the events of the Graphic Novel) Characters who may or may not be aware of Cheffy's true intentions: Edgemire (unknown if she had any relations with other members of Evermire's army) Cyanmare (rarely speaks, may or may not have seen / been told about Cheffy) Gavla's Arm (ditto above) Trivia * Cheffy's bow tie is a clip-on, considering there is no part that goes around Cheffy's neck. * In CSDO2, Cheffy replaced a boss called "Evel Faec" that originally fought Cayn Rocomi in the pit. Cyan changed this to add in more Cyan Crocomire characters. * Cheffy's idea to commit tax evasion was inspired by the heroic feats of the dinosaur Yoshi. * There are multiple differences between Cheffy and Baldi. These include hair, eye color, lip color, girth, show color, and Cheffy's bow tie. * Cheffy is one of 2 Cyan Crocomire villains whose whereabouts are unknown, the other being Edgemire. * Believe it or not, Cheffy does have a normal sense of humor.